Chika Amatori
}} |double image = |caption = |Romaji = Chika Amatori |kanji = 雨取 千佳 |epithet = |Tamakoma no Torion Monsutā}} |alias = (By Izuho) |gender = Female |Birthdate = February 11 |Constellation = Rana |Age = 13 (Chapter 1-109) 14 (As of Chapter 110) |Blood Type = A |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye = Violet |Status = Alive |Class = C (Chapters 32-85) B (As of Chapter 86) |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch |Team = Tamakoma Second |Team Rank = B-Rank #08 |Occupation = Border Combatant, Student |Position = Sniper |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Reiji Kizaki Yuzuru Ema |Teammates = Osamu Mikumo (Leader) Yūma Kuga Shiori Usami (Operator) |Relatives = Rinji Amatori (Brother) |Friends = Izuho Natsume Akane Hiura Yuzuru Ema Isami Tōma |Rival = Akane Hiura |Main = Ibis Eaglet Shield Lightning |Subs = Bagworm Shield Lead Bullet Hound Chameleon (Anime only) |Combo = Black Lightning |Type = Normal |Model = Rifle |Side Effect = |Manga = Chapter 1 (Cameo) Chapter 11 (Actual) |Anime = Episode 1 (Cameo) Episode 6 (Actual) |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = Caitlyn Bairstow}} |Amatori Chika}} is one of the five main characters in the manga and anime series World Trigger and the main heroine of the series. She is a B-Rank Sniper and member of Tamakoma Second. Appearance Chika has short black hair with an in the middle of her head. She also has violet eyes. As a C-Rank agent, she has the standard white C-Rank border uniform, but with pants tucked inside themselves and lighter stripes, which seem to be the standard for female agents. She also wears a jacket over her uniform. As a B-Rank agent, she wears a uniform similar to Osamu's, but with a jacket with a more symmetrical design, having no shoulder guards and a suspender-like detail starting on the top of her jacket's right shoulder, which end around the height of her waist, connecting to a horizontal line. Also connecting to this line are two holsters, on either side of her jacket. Her jacket's sleeves' sides have thin black stripes which become thicker on the sides of her shoulders, surrounding the Tamakoma Branch emblem. She also wears her collar folded, unlike Osamu and Yūma who leave it up. The jacket is bigger than her body, and covers her black shorts. Her Unit's emblem is located on her left chest. She wears gloves longer than Osamu and Yūma's, over her jacket's sleeves. She also wears knee-high boots with knee pads. |C-Rank (anime) |B-Rank (manga) Personality Chika is very shy, and rarely says much. She has very few friends, because she voluntarily distances herself from others. She believes that she'll just get hurt when those she gets close to get kidnapped by the Neighbors. She is really patient and serious and can concentrate very well, but she has low confidence and can't see her own potential. After meeting Yūma and joining Tamakoma Branch; however, she starts warming up to others and becoming more sociable and confident on herself. She is a kind-hearted person and admits that she is terrified of hurting others. Relationships Rinji Amatori Chika's older brother and one of her main motivators to becoming an A-Rank. Her brother and a close friend were both abducted by Neighbors. Chika's aim is to visit Neighbor worlds to search for her brother and friend. He asked Osamu to protect her if anything ever happened. Aoba Harukawa Osamu Mikumo Osamu was tutored by and friends with her older brother, Rinji. She seems to respect him very much. His main motivation for joining border was to protect Chika for her brother. He was the only person who she trusted after the disappearance of her friend and brother, and before she joined Border. He is always encouraging her, and she has a lot of trust on him, too. Yūma Kuga Chika and Yuma first met underneath the bridge while both waiting for Osamu. Yuma is the first person besides Osamu that Chika opens up to and asks for help. She originally thought she was older than Yuma because of his appearance. Yuma was the first person to realize Chika's potential when assessing her Trion level. She was the one who taught Yuma how to ride a bike. Yūichi Jin Unlike with Osamu and Yūma, Chika is rather shy around Jin. They have a good relationship nevertheless. Reiji Kizaki Chika's mentor. Although slightly intimidated, particularly at first, Chika admires Reiji and does her best to prove herself a worthy student. Reiji sees much potential in Chika and is fond of her. Shiori Usami Kirie Konami Kyōsuke Karasuma Izuho Natsume A fellow Sniper and friend of Chika's. They first meet during Sniper Training in the Enlistment Day. Although they have a rough start when they introduce each another, as Chika got a better ranking in training and Izuho assumes she's rubbing it on her, they quickly become good friends. Akane Hiura As they're both Snipers, they meet in the Sniper Training after their ranked battle. They seem to get along well, and to have a friendly rivalry. They both promise to have a rematch between their teams. Yuzuru Ema Like with Akane, they meet in the Sniper Training. He seems to have a crush on her, and even talks about his mentor to her. Chika lets slip to him that she's unable to shoot people. Isami Tōma Chika meets him in Sniper training, along with Yuzuru and Akane. They have a friendly relationship. Quotes * (About Osamu Mikumo) "Everything will be ok, Osamu-kun probably doesn't care about these things. "This is something I decided to do myself, this isn't something you should worry about" is what he'll probably say." * (About depending on others) "I can't let other people take care of my problems forever, I want to go and search for them myself." * (About the most important thing to a Sniper) "A Sniper is defeated when their hideout is discovered, so their priority should be hiding. You can no longer fight against an enemy if they already know where you are." Trivia * means "a thousand beauties" or "a thousand excellencies", while means "rain acquisition". * Chika is frequently seen in promotional art and color covers with an Eaglet trigger. However, she has actually used the Ibis the most. She mostly used the Eaglet during training. * Physically, she resembles Asumi Amakura from Ashihara's oneshot Room 303 and Yuki Harunaga from his manga Super Dog Rilienthal. * She ranked 6th in the first Character Popularity Poll. * She likes small animals, children, white rice and working. * She appeared in a special crossover chapter of Shokugeki no Sōma, alongside female characters from various Shōnen Jump series, that was published in the 22-23 double issue of Shōnen Jump. References Site Navigation Category:Chika Amatori Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Tamakoma Second Category:Border Category:Sniper Category:Characters born in February Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:B-Rank Category:Border Combatants